Minami, más allá de la muerte
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Raito decide aprovechar el que L se haya enamorado de su mejor amiga y la utiliza para averiguar el verdadero nombre de Elle. Pesimo summary, por favor lean y dejen revieews T T CONTIENE LEVE YAOI!


Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fic de Death Note, espero que les guste y que no sean muy duros conmigo ^^U Acá les presento a la mejor amiga de Raito, Minami. Su nombre completo es Tomoe Minami Hanagawa, Minami porque quería jugar con la idea de que la chica tuviera dos nombres, como Elle es L y Raito es Kira, aunque esto no se ve reflejado hasta el final de la historia, como verán usa siempre su segundo nombre, y Tomoe ya que el fic está dedicado a mi amiga Tomoe ^^ Bueno, ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Minami, más allá de la muerte**

Raito no podía creer su plan fuera tan perfecto, y todo gracias al mismísimo Ryuzaki. Había sido un tonto cuando se enamoró de Minami Hanagawa, ella era la mejor amiga de Kira y estaba al tanto de todos sus planes, incluso solía mantener divertidas conversaciones con el shinigami. Fue por ello que se le ocurrió solicitar su ayuda, ambos adolescentes se conocían desde los cinco años, y sabía que la muchacha no dudaría en hacerle el favor. Ese día Minami había ido a la casa de Raito tras la escuela, en su cuarto, Ryuk los esperaba como siempre, y se alegró aún más al ver la compañía del chico.

-Hola Ryuk-saludó Minami alegremente.

-Hola Minami-chan, tan bonita como siempre-sonrió Ryuk.

-Gracias-murmuró la joven sonrojándose y luego sonrió y le tendió una manzana-toma, te traje un regalo.

-Wooo, ¡genial!-se alegró el shinigami, tirándose en la cama a disfrutar su regalo.

-Bueno, ya, basta de tonterías, Minami… te invité a casa para pedirte un favor-dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de los hombros-tú eres la única en la que puedo confiar ya que conoces todos mis secretos, además de Misa, pero ella ya se hace pasar por mi novia.

-Dime Raito, ¿qué necesitas? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Tú le gustas al famoso L, y necesito que te acerques a él y averigües su verdadero nombre, se que podrás hacerlo.

-Claro-sonrió Minami-haré todo lo posible ¿vale?

-Genial…-dijo Raito abrazándola con fuerza, para luego besar su frente-aunque estaré algo celoso de que él pueda estar contigo mientras yo tengo que aguantarme a la tonta de Misa…

-Es una pesada, ¿no?-suspiró la joven acostándose en brazos de Ryuk, quien la abrazó contra sí.

-Una pequeña pesadilla hueca, como la mayoría de las rubias…-suspiró Raito. (Aclaro, no tengo nada contra las rubias, solo que el comentario queda bien para Raito XDXD)

-Por eso tú eres pelirroja-rió Ryuk tomando un mechón del cabello de Minami y enroscándolo en sus dedos-eres mucho más linda e inteligente así, ¿no?

-Ya Ryuk, no la molestes…-ordenó el castaño y se sentó en su escritorio a escribir en el Death Note mientras su amiga y el shinigami lo contemplaban.

-Lo siento Mina, ¿te molesta?-la miró Ryuk.

-No, en absoluto, me agrada-sonrió la aludida-sabes que te quiero.

Raito los miró, despreciaba cuando se ponían melosos, además… ¿qué gracia tenía que un shinigami y un humano se enamoraran? Si algo le llegaba a pasar a la pelirroja, Ryuk mataría a quien le hubiese echo daño y allí lo perdería. Sería muy problemático, debía separarlos de alguna forma.

-Bien Mina, empezarás mañana ¿de acuerdo?-le preguntó Raito.

-Como gustes.

-Gracias, mientras antes mejor.

Era un nuevo día y Ryuzaki llegaba a la escuela con en su habitual misión de descubrir al famoso Kira. Últimamente los asesinatos habían estado creciendo, había todo tipo de masacres y todo era su culpa, ya que al fin y al cabo, la misión se estaba retrasando más de lo esperado. Esperaba que fuera otro día normal, sin contratiempos, pero éste empezó de la manera más extraña posible: al entrar al aula todos platicaban como siempre, volteó su vista en la dirección donde siempre se hallaba la chica de sus sueños, Minami Hanagawa, pero no vio a nadie. Desilusionado caminó en dirección a su banco, pero lo que vio lo maravilló, ya que allí, en su lugar, esperándolo, estaba ella. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió tímidamente, sabía que estaba rojo, y a decir verdad estaba sumamente nervioso al tener a semejante chica frente a él.

-Hola Ryuzaki-kun ¿cómo estas?-lo saludó la joven.

-B-bien… pero… ¿qué sucedió Hanagawa-san? Creí que no existía para ti-murmuró el morocho.

-Jajaja, no seas tonto Ryuzaki, yo siempre te estoy observando-sonrió Minami y acarició su mentón, haciendo que Elle temblara-¿te gustaría venir hoy a mi casa? Podríamos pasar un grato rato juntos…

-Claro…-balbuceó el otro a modo de respuesta.

-Genial Ryu-kun-rió Minami-no te vayas sin mí ¿vale? Iremos juntos.

-O-ok…

Esa tarde, fue una tarde increíble para Elle, quien al ver lo dulce que era, lo pura de corazón, ni siquiera se le ocurrió compararla con Kira, no podía ser que estuviera de su parte, aunque, a fin de cuentas, le había parecido muy extraño que Minami fuera a hablarle ese día, cuando nunca antes se le había acercado. Pero no le importó, sabía muy bien que el amor cegaba. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a salir, era ya sabido por la escuela que estaban juntos ya que allí los rumores corrían rápido y además, la chica ya de por sí era muy popular. Ella era alta, de tez pálida, su cabello era lacio y caía sobre sus hombros como si se tratara de una cascada de sangre. Sus ojos, azules, y brillantes, eran como observar el mismo cielo, y de vez en cuando, si tenías suerte, se podía ver alguna estrella fugaz. O eso creía L.

En la escuela los habían dividido para hacer un trabajo práctico, y Raito había tenido la suerte de contar con la compañía del morocho, por lo que esa tarde se encontraban solos en la casa del castaño, haciéndolo. Éste, aprovechó la oportunidad y le sacó el tema para hablar.

-Me entere de que sales con Minami-sonrió falsamente-me alegro por ti.

-Muchas gracias. A decir verdad fue toda una sorpresa cuando llegué aquel día a la escuela y la ví… fui muy feliz cuando me invitó a que saliera con ella. ¡No puedo creerlo!-sonrió Elle en el séptimo cielo.

-Y… ¿no te calienta pensar en ella?

-Pues a decir verdad…-se sonrojó el morocho al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a estimularse.

-Puedes tocarte ahora que mis padres no están-lo animó su amigo, yo también lo hago a veces.

-B-bien…-murmuró nervioso-pero yo nunca…

-Haz lo que yo te diga…-murmuró sonriendo al ver que Ryuzaki asentía, para luego ir por su cámara de video-bien… quítate la ropa y recuéstate en la cama.

-Si…-murmuró avergonzado el otro, a sabiendas de que una cámara lo filmaría mientras se tocaba, se sentía humillante, pero aún así se desvistió y se recostó en la cama.

-Bien, ahora, dobla un poco las piernas… y acaríciate el miembro con una mano, mientras que con la otra, mete dos dedos dentro tuyo-sonrió Raito.

Era genial poder tener al mismísimo L humillado de ésta forma, lo veía masturbarse y sollozar mientras se colaba los dos deditos. Decidió hacer un acercamiento y filmó su entradita, algo roja, le ordenó meter un tercer dedo y éste así lo hizo. Luego gravó como su mano rozaba el miembro una y otra vez, a gran velocidad. Finalmente, hizo un plano del rostro de su enemigo, tenía que admitirlo, era hermoso, un ángel. Podía dejar el tonto trabajo de por lado y follarlo allí mismo, lastimarlo, desgarrar su piel con los dientes, ver su sangre y disfrutarla… pero no, sabía que si demostraba un intento de poder tan grande, sería mucho más sencillo que su compañero lo descubriera, tenía que cuidarse. Decidió alejarse un poco y filmar la bella obra que había logrado, ya que si no fuera por su plan, no tendría al detective más famoso y hermoso tocándose en su pieza. Se sentía como haber consumido droga.

-Ha-a… Raito… así… ¿está bien?-lo sacó de sus pensamientos el otro. Su voz era ronca y no podía parar de gemir.

-Claro…-murmuró secamente sin dejar de filmar-oye Ryuzaki… ¿te gustaría que te la chupe?

-¿D-de verdad harías eso?...

-Claro que sí, todo por ti…-y sin decir más, dejó la cámara de lado y, arrodillándose a su lado, comenzó a lamer su miembro. Nunca antes lo había echo con un hombre, había llevado a Misa un par de veces a la cama, pero fuera de eso… no mucho más- ¿Te gusta?

-S-s-sí Rai-Raito… haa… me encanta…-murmuró Elle entre gemidos. Nunca creyó que sería tan placentero, por ello era que la gente lo disfrutaba tanto.

-Me alegro…-murmuró el castaño, tragándose el miembro por completo y logrando arrancarle un profundo gemido a su amigo.

-Raito yo…-se aferró a la cabeza del aludido y justo en ese momento descargó toda su esperma en la boca del chico-¡Lo siento Raito! Yo… juro que no quería, yo… en verdad lo siento, por favor per…

Pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que fue silenciado por un beso del castaño. Sintió como su juguetona lengua se abría paso por su boca, llegando a acariciar la suya. Fue un juego salvaje por demostrar quién tenía el control de la situación, y parecía que el morocho llevaba las de perder. Elle era tan solo un pobre e ingenuo niño, en comparación con Raito, quién ya había degustado ese tipo de juegos con anterioridad. Se separaron por aire y se miraron a los ojos, ambos se notaban confundidos.

-Yo… es mejor que me vaya…-murmuró apenado el morocho, subiéndose los pantalones.

-Sí… lo siento Ryuzaki-kun, me descontrolé…

-No hay problema Raito-kun… digamos que… no me desagradó precisamente-sonrió levemente y sin decir más, el dueño de casa lo acompaño hasta la entrada y luego de despedirse se marchó.

Una vez que el morocho se hubo ido, Raito estalló en carcajadas. Era una risa fría, irónica y sin sentimientos, solo se había burlado de L para poder quitarse las ganas, aunque no había logrado follárselo ya que había huido como un cobarde. Una vez que se calmó, suspiró, más tarde debía llamar a Misa para quitarse las ganas de tener sexo, ella siempre estaba predispuesta a atenderlo.

Mientras Kira resolvía su problema con el sexo, Elle caminaba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión triste. No podía creer que le hubiera hecho eso a su querida Minami, ella tan linda que se portaba con él, pero éste, a la primera oportunidad, se había estado tocando con su amigo, y por si fuera poco, casi pierde la virginidad. ¿Tan fácil resultaba que esté con otro chico? ¿Acaso le venía bien cualquiera? No… debía ser la influencia del momento, o acaso confiaba en ello.

El tiempo pasó y Ryuzaki y Minami eran la pareja más popular y extraña del colegio, nadie entendía que le había visto la muchacha a su novio, después de todo, era ojeroso y simplón, además de que ella tenía a media escuela siguiendo sus pasos. A Minami, aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a Raito, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su novio, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a dudar… sabía que si no terminaba la misión, Raito probablemente la mataría, pero no quería ver al morocho morir, después de todo, era buena persona, y se comportaba de una forma muy dulce con ella. Era lo que temía, se estaba enamorando del chico, ya no había marcha atrás.

Esa tarde estaban en la casa de Minami, su cuarto era muy femenino, las paredes eran del mismo color que su cabello, lo que le daba un aire extraño, pero fuera de eso estaba lleno de peluches y cosas que una niña tendría en su recámara, reflejaba perfectamente la forma de ser de la chica. Ambos estaban tirados en la cama, L miraba el techo y la pelirroja estaba recostada sobre el, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras su novio le acariciaba el cabello con cariño.

-Ryu-chan…-susurró la joven, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Dime, ¿qué sucede?-la miró.

-Quiero… hacer el amor…

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó el morocho, alarmado.

-Sí… quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo… para que luego no me odies jamás…-murmuró Minami con tristeza.

-Jamás podría odiarte… eres la princesa que mantiene vivo mi corazón…-susurro el muchacho a su oído-pero bien… vamos a hacerlo…

-Gracias…-sonrió la chica y lentamente se quitó su vestido, quedando en una ropa interior negra, que contrastaba seductoramente con su blanca piel.

-Eres hermosa…-dijo Ryuzaki quitándose la remera y mostrando su cuerpo bien formado.

-Tú tampoco te quedas nada atrás-le sonrió y luego se dispuso a bajarle el pantalón-déjame ayudarte.

Ambos jóvenes estaban ahora desnudos, dedicaron gran cantidad de tiempo a explorar el cuerpo del otro, primero con las manos y luego con la boca… dejando pequeños rastros de saliva y marcas varias por todo el cuerpo del otro. Los dos tenían piel pálida por lo que saltaba a la vista cuando el otro había pasado por allí. Pronto la ropa interior comenzó a estorbar para Ryuzaki, quien desnudó a su novia para luego lanzar lejos ambas prendas. Luego sentó a Minami, reposándola contra la cabecera de la cama para luego inclinarse y comenzar a lamer su entrepierna, introduciendo su lengua allí y disfrutando el sabor que tanto le agradó. Estuvo varios minutos atendiendo a la chica de esa forma, ella no podía evitar que los gemidos salieran de su boca. En un principio intento contenerlos, pero luego le fue imposible y tras unos momentos, se corrió, para luego sentir como el morocho lamía todo. Tras estar rato acariciándose, Ryuzaki decidió que el momento había llegado y volteó cuidadosamente a su novia, se llevó tres dedos a la boca y los humedeció por completo. En primer lugar metió tan solo uno, sintió como la joven se tensaba, por lo que esperó unos momentos hasta que se acostumbró, y metió un segundo dedo, comenzó a moverlos en círculos, dilatando la entrada de Minami, y finalmente metió un tercero, logrando dilatarla aun más. Cuando vio que la chica estaba lista, respiró profundo.

-Aquí vamos… ¿lista?-le preguntó acariciando su espalda.

-Sí… hace tiempo lo estoy…

-Si llega a doler… dime y pararé ni bien lo hagas.

-Hai, arigatou Ryu-chan…-sonrió con ternura.

Elle entró en el cuerpo de Minami con todo el cuidado que le fue posible, le acarició la espalda y el cabello para que no le doliera. Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban llenos de lágrimas, sabía que dentro de poco, el joven a su lado moriría. Pero… quería estar junto a él de una manera. Lloró amargamente, aunque en silencio, para que L no la viera y se detuviera. Esa era la última oportunidad que tendrían para estar juntos, y no iba a arruinarla. El placer los invadió a ambos, creando una armonía de gemidos incontrolables. En verdad se amaban, pero no podían estar juntos…

-Ryuzaki-kun… tú… me haz estado mintiendo acerca de ciertas cosas… lo noto-murmuró Minami con suma tristeza.

-Sí, así es… perdóname es que… no puedo evitarlo, yo… yo soy L-respondió el morocho, acariciándola, sabía que ella no lo traicionaría, confiaba en ella.

-Ya veo… entonces… ¿tu verdadero nombre no es Ryuzaki?-le preguntó la chica.

-No… mi verdadero nombre es Elle Lawliet-dijo, susurrando lo último.

-Elle Lawliet-susurró la pelirroja-me gusta…tienes cara de Elle Lawliet.

-Jamás me habían dicho eso-rió el joven.

Elle finalmente se vino dentro de Minami y ambos cayeron agotados en la cama, cubriéndose con una frazada. Ella acarició el cabello de su novio, quien agotado como estaba, no tardó en dormirse en sus brazos. Finalmente cuando este estuvo durmiendo, tomó su móvil de la mesita de luz, solo guardaba otras dos cosas en su cajón además de éste: una hoja y una lapicera. Mandó un mensaje con tan solo dos palabras "_Elle Lawliet_". Instantes después, sintió como su novio dejaba de respirar y comenzaba a enfriarse lentamente. Él había partido.

-Espérame, tan solo un poco más…

Tomó la hoja y la lapicera, y allí escribió una frase más larga "_Tomoe Minami Hanagawa, muere de un paro al corazón, aferrando la mano de Elle Lawliet de una forma que jamás podrán ser separados_". Apenas terminó de escribir, tomó la mano de su amado y entonces… todo se oscureció.

Años habían pasado de aquello, un hombre de alta clase económica se encontraba contemplando una tumba de la mano de su esposa, quien tenía el cabello color rojo sangre. Exactamente tres años habían pasado desde que se habían encontrado a su querida Minami junto a un joven en la cama, y por alguna extraña razón jamás habían podido separar los cuerpos. La mujer sollozó amargamente, pero sabía que su hija, estuviese donde estuviera, estaría feliz, en brazos de aquel joven. Miró la tumba una última vez, antes de dejar flores en ella, esta tumba era más grande de lo normal, y decía "_Aquí descansan Minami Tomoe Hanagawa y Elle Lawliet"_ lo extraño de aquello era que alguien había añadido algo en marcador indeleble bajo aquella inscripción, lo cual decía "_unidos por siempre, más allá de la muerte"_.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** En verdad me gustó como quedó, como dije antes, vieron que Minami usa su segundo nombre? Quise resaltarlo tanto que en su propia tumba su segundo nombre aparece antes que el primero. Bueno Tomoe-chan, este fic está dedicado a vos. Perdoname por el hecho que L se muera, encima lo mata Raito, pero es que no quería desviarme tanto de la serie original, osea, cuando empecé a escribir la historia, ya tenía pensado que Elle se iba a morir u.u

Muem, a pesar de eso espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews ^^ besooos


End file.
